Bring Me To Life
by MinakoHyuga
Summary: Hey first story I have written for a LONG time! It's got some NaruHina and NaruSaku read author's note for more details . Rated T for sucicidal themes, don't like that kind of stuff? Well then don't read please! And if you do no flames please. Enjoy and review! -COMPLETED-
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bring Me To Life

A/N: Hey! It's been forever since I have written a story! D: Anyways, this is gonna be a suicide-ish story. So if you're not into that sort of thing than don't read! ;) The main character is going to be Hinata like basically all my other stories. Couples: NaruHina, NaruSaku, and Hina+? (gonna be a surprise for if I choose to continue this story). This is so far going to be a one-shot but if you guys like this chapter I might make a second one! (Or more!) So enjoy and review at the end please :3 Oh, and no flames pretty please.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! And the title was inspired by the song Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. So it's not exactly mine.

*CHAPTER ONE*

Hinata was walking to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop to meet her boyfriend, Naruto, for their date. It was a warm Friday evening but rain clouds threatened to unleash a storm.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" A voice said from behind her. Hinata turned around to see Kiba sitting under a tree with his dog Akamaru. Kiba looked at her with his normal confident grin and Akamaru barked a greeting.

"H-Hi, Kiba-kun." She said walking over to see her friend. Then Hinata bent down to pat Akamaru, who in return licked her hand happily.

"Are you headed to see the knuckle-head again?" Kiba asked. Hinata sighed inwardly at his choice of words.

"Yes, I-I am going to go have some ramen with N-Naruto-kun." Hinata replied and added, "Why?" Looking her friend in the eye as if daring him to bad-mouth her boyfriend.

"Oh no reason, don't worry I won't bad-mouth Naruto again." Kiba said, rolling his eyes. And added cheekily, "At least not in front of you."

Slapping him lightly on the shoulder Hinata giggled, "Okay, okay. Well I should g-go. I don't want to keep Naruto-kun w-waiting." As she turned she called over her shoulder, "I'm h-holding you to your w-word by the way."

*At the ramen shop*

As Hinata walked into the shop, she saw Naruto sitting with his team-mates, Sakura and Sasuke. She stiffened as she saw Naruto had his arm around Sakura but shook it off as she noticed Sasuke noticed her and saw her obvious discomfort.

"Hey, Hyuga." Sasuke said, before turning back to the counter. Immediately Naruto took his arm off of Sakura's shoulders and said, "Hi, Hinata-chan!"

Smiling she replied, "H-Hi Naruto-kun, hi Uchiha-san. You can call me Hinata y-you know, Uchiha-san." She added nodding in Sasuke's direction.

"Okay, once you finally start calling me Sasuke." Sasuke replied, smirking slightly.

"Okay, Sasuke-san." Hinata said, still smiling politely, though she had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"Wait… There's still something wrong with that." Sasuke commented, pausing as if to think though Hinata knew he was teasing her. Smirking again he said, "How about just Sasuke?"

Laughing Hinata said, "Okay, okay. Sasuke i-it is."

"There that wasn't so hard wasn't it, Hinata?"

"Hey, teme. Stop hitting on my girl." Naruto protested, smacking his friend on the back of the head. Hinata blushed at this remark and Sasuke just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Dobe…"

"UH HI!?" Sakura interrupted indignantly. "I'm still here ya know!" Naruto turned said, "Heh heh, sorry Sakura-chan."

"Well we better go and leave you two to your date." Sasuke said, getting up to leave. "Do you want to go on a date, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, her eyes hopeful. "No." Sasuke replied and teleported away."

"Sasuke-kunnnn.." Sakura whined and got up to leave saying, "Bye Naruto-kun. See ya later Hinata-chan."

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as she left, his eyes never leaving the pink-haired kunoichi until she disappeared from their sight. Then he turned to Hinata saying, "So how's it going, babe? Your dad still being an ass?"

Giggling slightly Hinata said, "When i-isn't he?" Then looking sadder she added, "All he ever says is that I am a failure and I will never earn my place in the Clan. He always says I am a burden, a disgrace to the Hyuga clan." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh come on." Naruto said, wiping away the tear, "Remember I said don't pay attention to a word he tells you? Nothing he says is worth your tears."

Smiling sadly Hinata said, "Thanks, N-Naruto-kun. You're always so sweet." She felt Naruto put his arm around her and let her rest his head on her shoulder. A course of warmth and affection coursed through her, but turned the feeling turned to ice when she thought, _He just did the same to Sakura-chan less than 10 minutes ago…."_

Before Naruto could notice her stiffen or say anything else Ayame came over and asked, "What can we get for you two?" "Hmmm… A large miso ramen with extra BBQ pork for me, please!" Naruto replied, throwing one of his signature smiles. "A-And I will have a d-diet ramen please." Hinata said more quietly.

A few moments later their ramen was ready and Naruto took his arm from around Hinata's shoulders leaving her feeling colder and less protected. "Time to chow down!" Naruto declared and started slurping up his ramen. Shaking her head in amusement, Hinata slowly started to eat too.

*After they finished eating*

Stepping out of the ramen shop Hinata said, "See you l-later, Naruto-kun. I promised Kurenai-sensai I-I would pick up some f-flowers at the flower shop for her house." Kissing her on the cheek Naruto replied, "Sweet and kind as always." Blushing Hinata hugged him for a moment then set off to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Walking down the road Hinata arrived in front of the Flower Shop and walked in. "Hey, Hina!" Ino called cheerfully from behind the counter. "

"H-Hi, Ino-chan." Hinata called back. "I am here t-to pick up a bouquet of white and r-red roses for Kurenai-sensei." She walked over giving her hair a light hug.

Ino reached down and picked the bouquet up from the shelf under the counter. "Here it is, Hina." She said, smiling as she handed it to her.

"Thanks, Ino." Hinata giggled, putting the money on the counter. "See you soon!"

*Walking down the street*

_Kurenai-sensei will love these roses, _Hinata thought happily as she neared one of the road on the outskirts of the village. Then she froze. On the bench she saw Naruto sitting on the bench... Crying?!

"N-Naruto-kun! What's w-wrong?!" Hinata asked, panicked. Naruto looked up with at her with regret, sadness, and guilt in his tear filled eyes.

"Hinata…. I can't do this." Naruto choked out. Bowing his head down, tears dripping on the ground. "W-What?" Hinata asked in disbelief. "What do you m-mean..?" She felt tear fill her own eyes.

"I love you, I really do. But you are a sister to me. And though it… It pains me to break your heart... I am in love with Sakura-chan. I always have been, always will be. She's finally said yes to me. I don't want to miss my chance." Naruto poured out, his tears ceased. He just looked genuinely regretful.

Bowing her head down so to shield her eyes from Naruto. "Go now…. Naruto." Her heart had been ripped in two. Her stutter disappeared. She started walking away

"…H-Hinata…!" Naruto called out after her. "Wait!" She heard him beging running after her and she glanced over her shoulder. Big mistake. Naruto was running, tears streaming down his face, desperation and guilt in his eyes.

"Just go Naruto.." Hinata yelled. Naruto stopped. Hinata NEVER yelled. Shock filling his eyes. He gave up. Wait. Naruto never gave up either! Well, this was a day full of firsts.

*In Hinata's room*

Hinata burst through the door, ignoring calls from her father, sister, and cousin Neji. Tears streamed down her face as she sat on her bed. She cried harder when she saw a picture of her and Naruto at a village festival. She turned it down; the sight of him right now would be too much to bear.

_What'd I do wrong? _Hinata cried out in her head. _Was I a bad girlfriend? Am I not pretty enough? _She sat there and cried for basically 15 minutes straight until she heard a knock on the door. "Hinata?" Neji's voice called from the other side of the door. "Are you in there?"

"Y-Yes?" Hinata mumbled, whipping her nose, tears still streaming quietly down her face. "What i-is it N-Neji?" She flopped back down on her bed and just layed there.

"Hiashi-sama says there was a meeting you missed earlier. What would you like me to tell him for the reason of your absence?" Neji asked. When she didn't answer for a few moments he added, "Are you okay, Hinata?"

"O-Oh.. Yeah fine… Just tell father I was at a meeting with Tsunade-sama." Hinata finally said. She continued to lay there, and made a huge effort to not let her voice shake. "As you wish, good day Hinata." Neji said and left.

Changing out of her sweaty close Hinata put on a casual pair of ninja capris pants and a random lavender colored t-shirt. Pulling a dark purple sweater and slipping something into her pocket on she opened her window and hopped out. As soon as she stepped out Hinata noticed that it had begun to rain. It almost felt as if the heavens felt her pain as sharply as she did. The rain hiding the tears that continued to stream restlessly down her cheeks.

Shielding her swollen red eyes with her bangs she began walking down the street with her hands in her pockets, clutching the object she had put in it earlier. Ignoring the staring villagers muttering as she walked past them, Hinata then took a turn and fled into the woods. Without noticing she was being followed.

_Why, oh why, did Naruto go out with me in the first place?! _Hinata asked herself over and over again. Storming into the woods she finally settled down, sitting at the roots of a large tree, not caring that her clothes were getting soaked and muddy. _There's nobody to look good for anyway…. Come to think of it… Is there even anybody to live for?_

"Do I deserve to live? When I don't even have a purpose?" Hinata sniffled outloud. Her follower stiffened behind a nearby tree. That question was far too familiar. And what can next was too…

Hinata pulled the item out of her pocket and looked at it through tear filled eyes. The knife glistened in the rain and as she put it to her wrist she thought, _This is really it… Naruto can live his dream life with Sakura now… _And with that she cut the the veins in her wrists. Crying out in pain then falling silent. Her breath slowed and her vision blurred.

The last thing Hinata saw was a figure jumping out from behind the tree, yelling, "HINATA!"

Then everything went black.

THE END..?

A/N: There we go! Should I continue and let y'all find out who our mystery person is? (For my regular readers it probs won't be a surprise. So lemme know what you guys think about making this a multi-chapter story.

XOX

-Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bring Me To Life

A/N: Hi! Decided to make a second chapter (and possibly more) for this story! In this chapter you will find out who followed Hinata all the way into the woods and witnessed her suicide. Who was he or she? Is Hinata still alive? How's things with Naruto and Sakura? Well keep reading and find out! Enjoy ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! And the title was inspired by the song Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. So it's not exactly mine.

*CHAPTER TWO*

(Hinata's POV)

_FAILURE…. FAILURE… FAILURE… Hinata… I'm in love with Sakura-chan… H-Hinata..! Wait!_

(She wakes up in a dark place with a dim light)

_W-Where… am I? Am I dead..? _Hinata thought groggily, sitting up slowly. She looked at herself and saw she was in an oversized navy blue t-shirt and her wrist was wrapped up. Her hair was still a bit dirty but all the knots were gone and it seemed as if someone had taken the time to brush the muddy mess.

_Am I at the hospital..? _She asked herself confusedly. _No. _Hinata decided almost immediately, _I'm on a couch… But where?_ "I-Is anybody there..?" She called out weakly, wincing in pain as she moved her bad wrist to her lap. "H-Hello?" Hinata called out a second time.

"So you're finally awake. You slept soundly almost all night. But you chose to wake at 5:00am the next day. Great choice…" A voice edged with sarcasm said from the shadows where she couldn't see clearly. All she saw was a dark silhouette that gave nothing away. "Why did you do what you did? Back there in the forest I mean."

Still shaken she was taken aback by the question. _Well, that person just saved you from bleeding to death since you tried to commit suicide. And you expect_ _that to go unquestioned? _Hinata told herself. "Oh… It was nothing… Nothing important…" She replied eventually.

"Oh yeah so you tried to commit suicide for no apparent reason?" The mysterious person scoffed, this time she was sure it was a man, with her head and thoughts cleared up more but Hinata still couldn't put her finger on exactly who it was. "If I believe that I'd believe anything." The voice continued.

"W-Who are you?" Hinata stuttered, still nervous of whoever this mysterious man could be.

"Hey, my question wasn't answered yet." The still unidentified person protested indignantly. Hinata sighed, "F-Fine. If you must know, Naruto Uzumaki… Told me he was breaking up with me to be with Sakura and that he just loved me as a sister. Why would he g-go out with me then..?! Why give m-me false hopes then… just snatch them away?!" Hinata answered, and the tears began flowing once again.

"…What a moron…" The mystery person muttered in disgust. Then he stepped out of the shadows, revealing his identity. Hinata looked up and froze in shock. The person was…

(Naruto POV)

He lay next to his beloved Sakura-chan in bed. Naruto's bad dream had woken him up. In his dream Hinata cried and cried for hours, making his heart wrench in guilt. She sat there, then somebody came and comforted her. Then it seemed weeks passed within minutes, each day she got happier, and forgot more about him. In one week she was happy and smiling again, just as she used to. But was coldly polite to both him and Sakura.

Naruto just lied there thinking, could it have ended any other way? Coul I have eased her pain? Then he shook his head, no use tearing yourself apart about a girl you'd always thought was too shy and too hesitant in the first place. Too fragile.

Turning over he looked at Sakura, still sleeping soundly curled against his chest. Smiling he stroked her soft pink hair. _It was worth it,_ Naruto declared to himself. _I love her so much, she's my perfect little Sakura-chan._

Suddenly Sakura stirred and blinked up sleepily at him, smiling. "Good morning, Naruto-kun." She murmured. Naruto leaned toward her and kissed her forehead. "Good morning, beautiful." He replied embracing her tightly against him. "Sleep well?" Sakura giggled, "After tonight, I got a perfect good night's sleep." Naruto blushed, and Sakura got up to put on an oversized t-shirt and went to cook breakfast.

Leaving just Naruto and his thoughts.

(Hinata POV)

The person was… Sasuke? "S-Sasuke-sa-, I mean Sasuke?" Hinata corrected herself. "YOU saved me? But why?" Yesterday's events came crashing down on her in a wave of confusion. So instead of asking any further questions she pulled her knees to her chest and began crying again. Her wrist stung like hell but she didn't care.

Sasuke came and sat down next to her, slowly and awkwardly putting his arm around her shoulder and muttering something like, "Uh, it's okay… Naruto is such a dobe, I don't know what you saw in him anyway." After a few moments Hinata put her legs down and snuggled close to his chest, still crying. Glancing up at Sasuke through her tear filled eyes she said softly, "Thanks, Sasuke-kun." Wait, kun? Where'd that come from. Hinata could've sworn she saw Sasuke blush which almost made her giggle.

"Should I uh walk you home or what?" Sasuke asked after a few moments. "Will your dad be wondering where you are?"

Hinata shook her head bitterly. "Probably not, and even if he did he still wouldn't care." She sat up, pulling herself from Sasuke's arm, but felt strangely disappointed afterwards. "Yeah, I should be going though, I have caused you enough trouble."

"No, don't say that. It's fine. I'll walk you home." Sasuke said standing up and offering her a hand. Hinata took it, blushing lightly and stood up. Since she hasn't stood up in a while she stumbled but Sasuke caught her and this caused Hinata's dace to bury in his chest for a moment yet again.

Regaining her composure, Hinata nodded her thanks and said, "Let's go."

*Arriving at the Hyuga Mansion.*

"Thanks so much for walking me home Sasuke." Hinata said gratefully, bowing her head slightly. "I am sorry for all the trou-" Before she could finish her sentence Sasuke put one finger to her lips and said, "There was no trouble. Just do me one favour.."

Tilting her head to one side questioningly, "Yeah sure, what can I do for you?" "Never do that again." Sasuke said curtly, nodding at her wrist, touching her cheek, then teleporting away. "Talk to you later, Sasuke…" HInata whispered, blushing before turning around to walk to her unwelcoming home, thinking about everything that happened yesterday and this morning. _This morning was much better…_ Hinata admitted to herself. Sasuke's cold but somehow luring onyx eyes stayed in Hinata's mind throughout the day.

END OF CHAPPIE 2… Should I continue?

A/N: Hoped you liked it! Review any comments please but no flames bout the pairing! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bring Me To Life

A/N: Hi! Thanks for the reviews guys! I have decided to make yet another chapter for this story and will continue to do so until I think it has a good enough ending (or I run out of ideas :P). I forgot to mention in the previous chapters that this is based on the Shippuden series but Sasuke comes back to the Leaf Village. (No spoilers will be given to those of you who have not watched or read the complete Naruto series! For neither have I lol.) Anyway enough of my rambling, on with the third chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! And the title was inspired by the song Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. So it's not exactly mine.

*CHAPTER THREE*

Hinata woke up to the sound of Neji knocking on her door. "Hey, Hinata? You awake? It's nearly noon and don't think I don't know you weren't here last night!" Hinata laughed lightly and rolled her eyes at her cousin's bossiness.

"Yes, Neji." She replied. "I'll be out soon! Just let me take a shower and get dressed!" The pain in her wrist had not yet subsided, Hinata noticed, wincing as she sat up in her bed. Yawning she looked fondly at her old academy class photo. She was blushing as always and looking shyly at Naruto. The sight of it made her eyes teary and she clenched her fist, making her wrist burn with pain again.

Shaking her head, dismissing memories for the time being, Hinata got up and went to take a shower. _Oh I just realized… I forgot my ninja clothes at Sasuke's house…_ She remembered. _Oh well I can pick them up later. How forgetful of me._ Sighing, Hinata grabbed a dark purple v-neck t-shirt, a black ninja vest and a pair of black capris pants then went to take a shower.

After her shower Hinata dried and brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, change the bandages on her wrist and slipped her shoes on. "I'm going out for a bit Neji!" She called before leaving.

As she stepped out onto the streets of Konoha she noticed how the skies were much clearer today than they were the day before. Hinata gazed around, carefree, until she reached the main streets of the village. Walking down the streets she was almost happy, but quickly saddened whenever a couple would walk by, holding hands as she and Naruto would use to do.

"Hey, Hinata. Not getting all depressed on me again?" A voice called from behind her. Hinata turned around to see Sasuke walking towards her with a bag in his hand. "You forgot your clothes yesterday." He said, handing her the bag. Hinata blushed as she noticed the lady at a nearby shop giggled.

"Thanks Sasuke." Hinata said, smiling shyly, taking the bag. Her smile immediately turned into a frown as she saw Naruto walking down the streets hand in hand with Sakura.

Naruto noticed her too. "Hey uh, look Hinata. I am sorry about yesterday. You… You understand right?" He said sheepishly, walking over to her and Sasuke, still holding Sakura's hand.

Tears filled her eyes again. _Couldn't he give me some time to move on before approaching me again? _Hinata thought. "No, no I don't understand, Naruto. Why give me false hopes, then snatch them away, huh?! And then you think I will forgive you just like that?!" She cried outloud.

"But.. You always forgive… That's always been a special part of you." Naruto murmured, reaching out to touch her cheek. Without Hinata slapped it away and then gasped in shock at her own action. Sasuke stiffened beside her and Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"Maybe… Maybe I can't forgive this time, Naruto… Not yet…" Hinata murmured looking down at the ground sadly. "Give me one good reason… To not be upset with you…"

Naruto shook his head sadly, "I can't do that Hinata… I am really sorry but you do have every reason to be upset with me. Just try to understand why I did it… Please?" He looked at her with pleading blue eyes, eyes that once had brought her comfort and strength now tore her heart apart.

"I can't do that yet, Naruto…" Hinata replied, blinking back tears. Meanwhile Sakura still stood clutching to Naruto's arm and feeling very out of place. Hinata felt somebody close behind her and remembered Sasuke was still there. "Y-You… You better just go, Naruto… I need time." She said looking at Naruto through sorrowful lavender eyes. "I will try to trust you again with all the shattered pieces you have left of my heart. Goodbye."

Naruto winced but nodded in understanding and with one last sad and guilty glance, he left with Sakura in the opposite direction. Head flopping down in sadness and defeat, Hinata stumbled over to the near-by bench and sat down. Sasuke came over slowly and sat down next to her.

"Hey, uh.. You okay?" Sasuke said, somewhat awkwardly. He still didn't have this comfort thing down pat yet. Sniffling, Hinata tried to nod her head yes but burst out in tears. Sighing and putting his arm around her Sasuke decided, "I'll take that as a no then.."

Without replying Hinata buried her face in Sasuke's chest and continued sobbing, ignoring the throbbing pain in her wrist. "I'm sorry to b-be such a burden…" Hinata mumbled sadly without lifting her head up from his chest.

"Nawh it's nothing." Sasuke said nonchalantly, blushing a little. Wait. Why was he blushing? Shaking his head lightly he brushed the thought away. "Let's get you home. You are going back to your place right?" Sasuke asked.

Now lifting her head slightly she said. "Sure, Sasuke. Thank you…" Still murmuring slightly she fell still.

Okay, now Sasuke panicked. What the hell just happened? Getting up and setting Hinata on the bench he saw her eyes closed but she was still breathing. "Phew… She's only asleep." Sasuke sighed in relief. But how the hell was he supposed to get her home?

"Hey… Hey Hinata, wake up!" Hinata heard as she felt someone prodding her awake. _Where had I fallen asleep? _She wondered and woke up seeing Sasuke leaning over her with his hand raised to prod her again. Blinking, Hinata looked around to see she had fallen asleep on the bench. _I must be seriously tired. _Hinata thought, a little shocked that she was either so depressed or so tired that she fell asleep in the middle of town.

"Sorry, Sasuke." She apologized, looking at the raven haired ninja, who was frowning in concern. "I must be really tired.

Shaking his head Sasuke said, "Or that idiot really got to you. Anyways, I'll walk you home now if you'd like." Nodding sadly, Hinata stood up. Awkwardly, Sasuke offered her a hand since she looked pretty shaky to him. "Are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked in concern as Hinata took his hand.

Hinata blushed lightly at the warm feeling of his hand and replied, "Yeah, I will be fine. I really am grateful to you for everything, Sasuke," looking up into his onyx eyes with sincerity reflecting in her lavender ones. After being locked into his gaze for a few moments, she broke away, blushing. "Is it really not a bother for you to be walking me home?" Hinata asked anxiously.

"Not at all." Sasuke answered, reassuringly. "I haven't had a mission in a while so I have been pretty bored. That old bat has seemed to have forgotten about me." Nodding, Hinata giggled at his complaint. She hadn't had a mission in a while either come to think about it.

After walking down the street for a few minutes, Shizune came running towards them. "Sasuke-san! Hinata-san!" She called, waving her hand urgently. Slowing down, they waited for the medical ninja to reach them.

"What i-is it, Shizune-san?" Hinata asked, blushing as she noticed she was still holding Sasuke's hand.

Glancing at the two younger ninja's holding hands Shizune said, "Sorry if I interrupted your walk but Tsunade-sama needs you both immediately. There is a mission for the two of you."

"T-Together?" Hinata asked. Shizune nodded, smiling. Looking up at Sasuke, Hinata noticed he had put on his normal emotionless mask. Different from when he was alone with her. Strange, she just noticed that now. Clearing the thoughts away she nodded to Shizune, "We'll head there now."

"Thank you." Shizune said, and nodded a farewell to each of them before teleporting away.

"I wonder what the mission is about." Sasuke said thoughtfully, his expression returning to normal. Shrugging before Hinata could reply, he just said, "I guess we'll find out. Hope you're not too tired." He added looking down at Hinata with a little trace of concern in his dark eyes.

And with that they went to see the Hokage.

A/N: Third chapter! Sorry took so long to get posted. Review and chapter four will be up ASAP! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Bring Me To Life

A/N: Hi I haven't updated this story in a long time but I think I'll start writing more chapters. Soo enjoy ;)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters (DUHH!)

*CHAPTER FOUR*

Hinata glanced at Sasuke as they walked to the Hokage mansion. He was simply looking straight ahead, not noticing her. She wondered, not for the first time, why he had saved her. Last time she had asked, he didn't give her an answer.

Glancing down at Hinata, Sasuke asked, "What is it? Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's nothing." Hinata giggled then asked, "But.. Why did you save me? We never talked that much, and we weren't all that close even back in the academy."

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm not sure actually," he replied. "I suppose it's because I've been in a similar position before, I had become a threat to myself once the full extent of my loneliness sunk in." Somewhat awkwardly he added, "Plus, you're different from all the other girls. Even back in the academy you never bothered me or anyone really. You didn't fan girl over me like the other girls did. I guess because of that, it caused other people to not notice you, but for me it made me notice you even more. I knew the chances of anyone else seeing you was slim, and when I saw that look of loneliness and hurt in your eyes I knew something was up."

Blinking, Hinata took all the information in. "Y.. You noticed me? Even back then?" Looking away Sasuke said, "Yeah I guess." Before anything else could be said, they reached the Hokage's office.

Hinata knocked on the door and after a moment they heard Tsunade say, "Come in!" Walking in, they saw Tsunade sitting at her desk surrounded by a ton of paperwork. _I feel bad for Shizune,_ Hinata thought, _all that paper work is going to put Tsunade-sama in a horrible mood. _

"Shizune-san said that you wanted to see us." Sasuke said. "What's our mission?"

"You're straight to the point as always, Uchiha." Tsunade scoffed. Picking up one of the scrolls on her desk, she began to explain, "You two will be going to track down Kabuto."

"Kabuto?" Sasuke asked, shocked. "We haven't seen a trace of him in a while." Rolling her eyes, Tsunade replied, "Exactly, that's why we need to know what he's up to. We can't keep assuming that just because we can't see any, that there isn't any problems. Kabuto has never been one to cause a huge scene; that was more of Orochimaru's style. Kabuto's a lot more careful.

Hinata nodded to show she understood. Sasuke did the same but then asked, "Are there any clues at all as to where he could be? It'll be nearly impossible to look for him if we have no idea where to start looking, he could be anywhere."

"I know that." Tsunade said, rolling her eyes. "Do you honestly think I'd send you on a hopeless mission?" Before either of them could reply she continued, "He was spotted by a group of sand ninja somewhere by our border. Seems he was about to head off toward the Sound Village."

"If he's going back there, perhaps he is retrieving something from Orochimaru's lair." Hinata pointed out. Tsunade nodded in acknowledgement. "We've sent a squad consisting of Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato to keep watch over the area, therefore, you two are to go and start pursuing Kabuto from the location he was first spotted. That is why we need you, Hinata, to use your Byakugan to track him accurately from a distance. And both your powers and Sasuke's will be required in the event that you meet Kabuto in combat."

"But shouldn't we have more squad members in case we have to fight him?" Sasuke protested. "I'm sure we'd do fine on our own but the fight would probably be over more quickly if we had more of an advantage over him."

"I have thought of that," Tsunade replied, "but unfortunately it can't be helped. Team Guy is currently on an escort mission. Shino, Kiba and Kurenai are helping the Sand Village track an escaped prisoner, and Ino, Shikamaru and Choji are on their way to back up Kakashi in an investigation on the Akatsuki."

"Well what about…" Hinata began but couldn't think of anyone else that would be available. Tsunade sighed and said, "I would send Shizune or myself along but as you can see, I have my hands full and Shizune needs to supervise the hospital even more now that Sakura is off on a mission. I'm afraid you'll have to make do with just a two man squad."

"Ok then," Sasuke replied, somewhat annoyed, "Give me the scroll and we'll be on our way." Handing him the scroll Tsunade muttered, "Impatient much…"

Walking out of the Hokage's office Hinata said, "We should go prepare the supplies we'll need for the mission and then meet by the village gate." Then she added, "Is that ok, Sasuke?" Nodding Sasuke replied, "Sure but be at the gates in an hour."

*At the gates*

Hinata walked down the street with her backpack and ninja gear on. As she approached the gates she saw Sasuke waiting there, reading over the scroll that contained the details of their mission.

"Sorry, I hope you didn't have to wait that long." She apologized as she came to stand beside him. "Nah it's ok. I just got here." Sasuke said. Hinata nodded then asked, "So where are we headed?"

Looking closely at the scroll Sasuke replied, "Well he was spotted not too far away from the Rain Village yesterday. We should probably start by going to our border with that village."

And with that they headed off on their mission.

*Later on in the evening*

Hinata and Sasuke were approaching the border between the Rain Village and the Land of Fire. Hinata looked around with her Byakugan but hadn't seen a trace of Kabuto yet. "It's beginning to get dark." She told Sasuke. "We'll continue for a bit, once we pass the Rain Village we can camp for the night." Sasuke decided. "Wait, is your wrist okay?"

Noticing for the first time that it had begun bleeding a little bit because of her running around Hinata reassured him, "Yeah it'll be fine, I packed some bandages and healing ointment so I'll apply some later." "Okay, if you're sure." Sasuke said, sounding unconvinced.

Hinata stiffened and began to say, "We've got company." But didn't get to finish her sentence. Suddenly, a figure jumped out from a tree above and grabbed Hinata by the throat. Stopping, Sasuke saw that it was a Rain Village Ninja. "Let her go!" Sasuke ordered, punching the ninja in the face sending him flying away from both him and Hinata.

"Who are you? And what are you doing so close to the Rain Village?" The rain ninja demanded, getting up.

"We're on a mission assigned to us by the Hokage." Sasuke informed him, annoyed. "So you can tell your friends to stop hiding. We're only passing through." Three other Rain Ninja jumped out. The youngest one said, "Well there's only two of them, I say we take them out!"

_He sounds like Naruto… _Sasuke thought,_ We don't have time for this. _Before Sasuke could say anything the leader of the squad said, "Silence! There's no sense causing trouble if they're only passing by."

Muttering the other Rain Ninja nodded and they left.

Hinata collapsed, blood welling from the wound on her wrist. "Hey are you okay?!" Sasuke demanded. He ran over and picked her up. "I-I'm fine, I just need to rest. Lost t-to much blood…" Hinata told him, her eyes closing slowly.

"Hang in there!" Sasuke told her, looking for the nearest shelter. He soon found a cave and rushed over to it. Laying Hinata down gently, he took off his backpack and rested her head on it. Taking some bandages out of his sat down, picked her wrist up off the ground and set it on his lap.

The bandages on her wrist were soaked thoroughly with blood. Hesitantly, Sasuke removed the old bandages, careful not to touch her wound. Then he ripped off part of the bandage and took some water out of her backpack to wet it and clean her wound. Hinata winced and Sasuke drew back. _Damn this is harder than it looks when the medics do it, _Sasuke thought,_ I don't want to hurt her but I have to clean the cut or it'll get infected. _He tried again and managed to clean the wound then wrap it up in clean bandages.

Sighing he looked through her backpack and found a blanket. Sasuke also found a pair of underwear which caused him to blush and immediately just took the blanket and put the backpack down. Gently he placed the blanket over Hinata then went to find some wood and using his fireball jutsu, he started a fire. Leaning down Sasuke whispered, "Do you feel better now?" Hinata's eyes opened and she said, "Yes, thank you Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry to be such a burden to you all the time."

"You're not." Sasuke insisted, sitting back up. "We're partners on this mission, you'd do the same for me if I was wounded. It's no problem at all, trust me." Shaking her head and smiling slightly, Hinata fell asleep once again.

Sasuke thought he should probably do the same, but before that, he set up a genjutsu that hid the cave so that nobody would find them and ambush them while they were resting for the night. Laying down Sasuke realized; he didn't have a blanket though the blanket Hinata had was big enough for two people. Hesitantly, he got up and went to lay beside her, using a fraction of the blanket for himself.

Looking over at her, Sasuke saw how peaceful Hinata's face looked when she was asleep. The last bit of light from the fire shone on her face, making her glow in a way that was, in his opinion, angelic. As he gazed at her face, he moved closer to her, wrapped an arm around her, and fell asleep.

*In the morning*

Hinata opened her eyes to see a wall of grey fabric in front of her. Moving her head she saw that she was cuddled up against Sasuke's chest and he was sound asleep with his arms wrapped around her. This caused her to blush, wondering how they ended up like this before falling asleep. The last thing she could remember was seeing him tending to her wound with such a gentle look in his eyes.

That look of gentleness appeared on his face as he slept as well. Hinata gazed at him and saw the look of vulnerability he had upon his face, a look so peaceful, resembling that of a child. Carefree with no worries. Almost without thinking she whispered, "I… I love you." And Sasuke's eyes slowly opened and he whispered back, "I love you too."

Before anything else could be said, a huge booming noise echoed through the cave and Sasuke sensed that his genjutsu was broken. Kabuto appeared in the center of the cave and both Sasuke and Hinata scuffled to the back of the cave, eyes wide with shock.

Before Hinata could get away, a snake grabbed her by the ankle and held her up in front of Kabuto. "My, my, such a lovely girl you have here Sasuke." He said. "I should take her and keep her for myself."

Getting up, Sasuke yelled; "What the hell do you want?!" As he began to run towards Hinata and Kabuto, a cloud of smoke appeared and when it cleared Kabuto and Hinata were gone. Panting, eyes wide with shock and despair Sasuke heard Kabuto's voice echoing around him, "_If you want her back, you'll have to come find her, alone. We'll be in Lord Orochimaru's lair in the Village Hidden in the Sound on the opposite end of where you're friends are. Unless of course, the girl means nothing to you. I'd hurry if I were you, she's too weak to defend herself."_

END OF CHAPTER THREE

A/N: This chapter was sorta long and boring but oh well, I'll hopefully write chapter five soon! Review please but no flames. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Bring Me To Life

A/N: I want to thank everyone who took the time to write those reviews, I'm so glad people are enjoying this story. Also I wanted to ask, was anyone else freaking out while reading chapter 615 of the Naruto Manga? I was! It was amazing to say the least, anyways on with the story! xD

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

*CHAPTER FIVE*

-Hinata's POV-

Slowly opening her eyes, Hinata felt herself being carried away. They were moving quickly and silently through the shadows of the forest. Then, everything that happened that morning came flowing into her mind. "Where the hell are you taking me?!" Hinata demanded with an unusually angry tone, though fear could be detected as well.

"Now, now, there's no need to be so angry. I haven't hurt you yet." the person carrying her replied, and by the calmness of his tone of voice Hinata could tell it was Kabuto. "We're simply going to fetch something at Lord Orochimaru's old lair. And well you will be accompanying me, think you can handle that?" Kabuto asked.

"Why should I go anywhere with you?" Hinata asked, trying to struggle out of his grip but her wrist and ankles were bound by snakes. "What do you want with me?!" Managing to look down at Kabuto she saw he wore a look of exasperation on his face, as if the reason for him taking her were clear as day. "Well first of all, you're the only person Sasuke is attached to. At least, in a way that would make him less cautious about going to recue you. If you really mean that much to him, he won't rest until he's found you. Also, once he comes his sharingan will be within my grasp and as a bonus, you happen to have the Byakugan and you don't have that annoying curse mark on your forehead. Oh and by the way, those snakes will absorb any chakra you try and use so don't bother."

Sasuke. Hinata had forgotten that he'd be the only one who knew where to look for her. Like always, she felt helpless, always relying on someone else to rescue her, someone else to save her. Tears streamed down her face; she was putting Sasuke in danger. She was putting one person that truly seemed to care about her and understood her like nobody else at risk all because she couldn't save herself. _Oh Sasuke-kun,_ Hinata thought, _I'm so sorry._

-Sasuke's POV-

_If you want her back, you'll have to come find her, alone. We'll be in Lord Orochimaru's lair in the Village Hidden in the Sound on the opposite end of where you're friends are. Unless of course, the girl means nothing to you. I'd hurry if I were you, she's too weak to defend herself._

Kabuto's words kept ringing through his mind as Sasuke raced through the forest. _What on earth could he want with her?!_ Sasuke screamed inwardly, _Unless of course, he wants me. And then there's the fact that she the heir to the Hyuga Clan and has the Byakugan. _Because he nearly got lost in his thoughts, Sasuke narrowly avoided running straight into a tree. _Ok, get it together, Sasuke. You've done more difficult things. Well, back then it was only you're life at stake but that's not the point. You took out Orochimaru himself, you can do this. _Sasuke told himself in an attempt to regain confidence and focus.

With that said, he was still concerned of Hinata's well-being. Hopefully, Kabuto was really waiting for him to arrive, then he'd spare Hinata until then. And if he wanted the Byakugan, he wouldn't kill her right away either. But anyways, Sasuke knew he didn't have much time to get there. Kabuto said so himself. Picking up speed, Sasuke figured he should probably try and locate where Hinata was and how far ahead she and Kabuto were. Then he realized, sighing, that it would be a lot easier if Hinata was here with her Byakugan, that had been one of the reasons Tsunade had assigned them both to this mission.

Activating his Sharingan, he tried to see if he could sense their chakra. Sasuke could sense two people up ahead of him, and he could tell by their chakra that it was Hinata and Kabuto. Hinata was using her chakra though, yes, as far as Sasuke could tell she must be using her Byakugan to keep an eye on him. _I'm coming Hinata,_ Sasuke thought, _Just hang in there, I promise I'll save you. _

-Hinata's POV-

Hinata saw Sasuke chasing after them, with her Byakugan. _He's coming.. _she thought, _he's actually coming to save me. _"Ah… So he really does care for you." Kabuto remarked, glancing at up at her. "Well this is all working out perfectly and you, my dear, get to watch everything go according to my plan." Glaring at Kabuto, Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and said nothing in reply. _Sasuke is stronger than you think, Kabuto. _She said inwardly, _and so am I. Don't count me out just yet. _

Suddenly, they stopped. Hinata looked to see that they must have arrived at Orochimaru's lair. Kabuto walked in, still carrying her on his back, then set her down in a chair once they reached an old deserted lab. "Oh I hope this is the lair I where I left that scroll." Hinata heard Kabuto mutter to himself as he approached a shelf full of scrolls and old documents. Hinata assumed they held information on forbidden jutsu or perhaps medical ninjutsu.

"Why have you brought me here?" Hinata asked. She struggled to get out of the chair but couldn't. "Now, now settle down." Kabuto said patiently, "No need to get all fired up, you can't get free of those snakes unless I let you, even if you use chakra, remember?"

Looking back towards the shelf, Kabuto picked up a scroll and said, "Here it is. This is exactly what I was looking for." Setting the scroll down on a table, he walked towards Hinata. "Well, you are a pretty one." He commented. "Sasuke has good taste, I'll say that much for him. Speaking of which, how has Naruto been doing? Still chasing after Sakura?"

Hinata stiffened at the mention of Naruto and Sakura, not answering Kabuto. _Naruto loved her… Even back then…_ Hinata recalled, a tear running down her cheek.

"Oh, I see that's a touchy subject." Kabuto remarked. "Well, I'm sorry for upsetting you. We can't have you crying can we? Sasuke will be even more upset with me then he already is."

Glaring at Kabuto, Hinata attempted to kick him but Kabuto jumped back and formed a hand seal; making the snakes bind Hinata's legs against the chair. They didn't notice Sasuke arrived at the entrance of the lair. "You leave Sasuke out of this you hear me?!" Hinata yelled to Kabuto. "If it's the last thing I do, I will protect him! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! Don't you dare lay a hand on Sasuke-kun!"

"That's sweet and all, but how to you propose on doing that?" Kabuto asked, smirking. "I could form a single hand seal and you'd be killed by the snakes."

-Normal POV-

"Oh really?" Sasuke said bursting from the shadows. Before anyone could react, he rushed over to Hinata and cut the snakes off her at lightning fast speed. Helping her up and holding her close Sasuke asked, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Looking up at him in surprise and some kind of relief and guilt at the same time Hinata replied, "No I'm fine. Lost a bit of chakra when I used the Byakugan but other than that I'm alright." Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Hey, lovebirds, don't start celebrating yet. Do you think I'll just let you go just like that?" Kabuto scoffed, sending a pair of snakes towards them. Sasuke and Hinata jumped away. Hinata activated her Byakugan and Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "We can do this, Hinata." Sasuke reassured her. Hinata nodded to show she agreed and understood.

Building up chakra in her fists Hinata used one of her new techniques. She yelled; "Gentle step: Twin Lion Fists!" and with that she charged at Kabuto who was caught by surprise by her sudden head-on attack but he managed to dodge her and in return when the jutsu faded he grabbed one of her wrists with a snake and grasped it tightly.

Hinata screamed in pain: it was her injured wrist. Sasuke decided to join the fight and quickly severed the snakes' hold on Hinata with his Katana and preparing his chidori; ran towards Kabuto at lightning speed. However, Sasuke was distracted when Hinata suddenly sent ran past him and struck Kabuto herself with the gentle fist. Kabuto fell backwards but so did Hinata. Confused, Sasuke rushed over to her and saw that Hinata had seen that Kabuto had prepared a counter attack; when Sasuke would've struck him with chidori, Kabuto would have hit him with his chakra scalpel.

So; since she didn't have enough time to stop Sasuke, Hinata attacked Kabuto herself, taking the blow of Kabuto's counterattack in Sasuke's place. However, since she anticipated it, Hinata managed to move enough so that the chakra scalpel hit her leg, not her heart.

"Hmmm, what a clever girl." Kabuto commented, struggling to get back up. "You're not as weak as I thought. You're almost as sharp as Sasuke. Well, they do say; it's the quiet ones you have to look out for, isn't that right Sasuke?"

Glaring at Kabuto Sasuke yelled; "What the hell do you want!? What is there to gain from this?! You got what you wanted; the scroll. But yet you still choose to fight us? Do you just enjoy causing pain and suffering?! Is your life so miserable that you want to make us feel the same?"

Sighing, Kabuto replied, "And here I just got done saying you were smart. Dear Sasuke, if I had just wanted the scroll I would've taken it and fled. Hell I wouldn't have approached you and the Hyuga in the first place. I most certainly wouldn't have brought her here and lured you here by doing so. No, you have the Sharingan. An amazing power and gift. It could be of great use to me.. Of course; the girl's Byakugan is certainly a bonus."

"Just shut up okay?!" Sasuke yelled in anger. "Who gives a shit about your stupid little experiments. Half the time, you don't!" Then he summoned a snake and it quickly wrapped itself around Kabuto; trapping him for the time being. With that, he ran to Hinata. "You're going to be okay." Sasuke told her. "I'm going to get us out of here and you'll be just fine. Just hang in there for me and try and stop the bleeding on your wrist, okay?" Hinata looked at him and said; "I'm sorry… I love you." Putting one hand on her cheek and then kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." Sasuke told her gently. But suddenly Hinata moved as quickly as she could with her injured leg, yelling something like "Get down Sasuke!" Kabuto had summoned…. Orochimaru himself!

Before Sasuke could react Orochimaru came at him with his snake sword. "You will still be my ultimate vessel Sasuke Uchiha!" As Sasuke whipped around and tried to counter the attack but there was no time.

He saw a flash of indigo hair and the next thing he knew Hinata had put herself in between him and the sword, facing Sasuke with a look of sadness on her face. Even though Hinata didn't know, Sasuke knew that the Snake sword couldn't be blocked. The sword stabbed through Hinata's heart… as well as Sasuke's. The look of sadness on Hinata's face was replaced by one of shock. "I-I'm so… Sorry." Hinata said, tears rolling down her cheeks and blood gushing from her wound. The last thing they both said was, "Goodbye, I love you."

And everything went black.

THE END!

A/N: Not as great as I wanted it to be but I hope you guys liked it! That is the end of Bring Me To Life and this SasuHina adventure has come to a closing point. Please review! :3


End file.
